Stares, Glares and Hormones
by NarutoSasuke4evr
Summary: Bio:: [ SasuNaru ] [ One-shot ] Naruto is informing Sasuke about how he doesn’t like the looks he’s getting, but Sasuke doesn’t seem to get the hint. R for the f-word, i guess.


**:By:** NarutoSasuke4evr

**:Warnings:** Shonen Ai, A lot of cursing

**:Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto

**:Spoilers: **None

**:Rating: **R – For Strong Use of Language and Sexual References (lol I've been watching TV!)

**:Bio: ** SasuNaru One-shot Naruto is informing Sasuke about how he doesn't like the looks he's getting, but Sasuke doesn't seem to get the hint. R for the f-word

**:A/N: **LoL. Omg I'm sorry for this one, I thought it was a funny idea. It's a SasuNaru one-shoter, and I had to write it. I've wanted to write from Naruto's perspective anyway.

I don't know if you know… but not everyone loves you. Even though you're the most popular guy in school. You can get more friends by a simple glare than I can get in 3 months. So, I don't know if it's just me… but I think you're looking at me. Not just cold glares either, Mr. I'm-better-than-you-Uchiha. I'm getting the kind of looks I'd appreciate from Sakura-chan. Not you. Just stop looking at me like that. It's creepy.

I don't think you understand how things go at _my _school. Guy's don't give other guys sexually devious stares. Especially when the other guy is me. But, you're new, so I'll excuse you this time.

Those kinds of looks make me insecure, no da. I can file sexual harassment charges. So there. You can rot in prison with all the other queer fucks.

You don't seem to be taking me seriously, because I've warned you, and I caught you doing it _again_. When I said, "Don't give me sexual looks," it means I'm not interested, ok? Geez, get it through you pretty little gothic head, Sasuke. I. Don't. Like. You.

You walk up to me after class. I try to turn tail and run, but you catch me by the shoulder. I can feel you're breath on the back of my neck, and I found out that I hated something more than your stares. I hate you're lack of respect for others personal space. "…Meet me after school, I want to show you something."

Now tell me something, Sasuke-teme. How the hell is your voice so deep? Mine is all squeaky, and yours is almost as deep as Kakashi-sensei. Dammit! It gives me bad images in my head! You Gay-ass fucker! I am not gay! What the hell are you doing to me? When you spoke to me this morning, I wanted to hear you scream… you wanna know HOW I imagined me making you scream? Well I'm not telling you, you'd probably jack off to it. Ewwww. Thanks a lot you queer. I have never before wanted to gouge my eyes out.

I wait outside the school for about 15 minutes. You finally show up. Do you think I have nothing better to do? I don't even know why I showed. I guess curiosity got a hold of me.

You laugh at me, and your stupid post-puberty voice makes my skin crawl. "So, you showed up after all…"

"What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" I sneer at you and I think you took it as a compliment. You do know what 'teme' means, right?

"I wanted to show you something."

"So you said, hurry up. The ramen shop is calling my name." I tap my foot and glance at the ramen bar. You better not waste my time you asshole.

As if you could read my mind you step closer to me. You don't say anything (hell, what's new?). You let out a shaky breath, but your face never changes. I want to learn how to do that. You're nervous, but you continue to look at me with no emotion. But you don't know something, Sasuke-baka. You're eyes speak louder than your overly mature voice. They show all kinds of emotion.

You lean in closer, and continue to surprise me. I never thought you'd touch me like that. (Ok, I'm lying.) You kissed me! You know what else you did I didn't appreciate too much? You flipped the on switch deep down inside me. Yeah, thanks for the erection, you bitch. Now_ I'll _be the one going home and 'pleasuring' myself. Asshole.

You know, I didn't want to open my mouth. You didn't have to bite me. You could've _asked _like normal people. But I guess that's why I like you, Sasuke-baka. You're not normal. You're gay, and really good at making other people gay… (cough) me (cough). Heh.

So, you aren't exactly letting me breathe. I'm not sure if that's because you're occupying my mouth, or because it suddenly got so hot in the school courtyard. You finally pull away, and I greedily grab at you, and take a deep breath as I dive into your mouth. I open my eyes and you look surprised. You didn't know how awesomely dominant I can be, did you? You're gonna have a tough time holding me down to the bed. Better bring handcuffs. See? Look what you did? I'm all kinky now! Damn you…

Ah. Oh. That felt good… what business do your hands have down there anyway? Don't hold me so close to you… I don't want that. Ah. Closer…

You've wrapped your arms around my waist and you're doing a great job at hardening my cock, you sick fuck. Do you think this is a game? Let's see who can get Naruto to cum all over himself the fastest! Wait, no don't do that, these are my good pants, and it won't take much. You pull away again, and a trail of saliva still connects our mouths. I can feel my face get hot, and then realization hits.

I just… frenched you. Uchiha fucking Sasuke… the Konoha prodigy. How long have you known me? Less than a year… and we're already making out?

We stare at each other for a while. I'm starting to really like that sexual look you give me, Sasuke-teme. You lean in closer, and rest your gothic head on my shoulder, squeezing my thighs. How the hell do you know how to make a person so uncomfortable, yet they never want to move.

"Sa…Sasukee…" I manage to choke out your name.

"Still want some ramen, Naruto?" Ooooooo… say my name like that again.

"D-Depends… Your treat?"

"Maybe, will you eat it from my mouth?"

I blush and try to stutter out a 'no', but that little jerk that sits on my shoulder is yelling at me: "Naruto, you baka! You say no and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard their going to crawl back up inside of you! Say yes now!" I can't say anything.

You move away from me, and chuckle (which is VERY odd for you, Sasuke.) "Yeah. My treat."

I whimper and look at you with my "Hey why did you stop holding me you fuck" look. It turns out you still don't know what that one means. You start walking towards the ramen bar, Ichiraku's. Maybe that little jerk was right… ramen without you seems boring.

You walk me home and give me a kiss goodnight. You surprise me again by telling me you love me. I want you to say that again, too.

I see you at school, and you divert your eyes, blushing.

Unlike you, Sasuke-teme, I have no self-control. I glomp you in the hallway, and get really dirty looks from your pack of whores. You pick yourself up, and I (still on the ground) am ready for complete rejection.

You hold out your hand to help me off the floor and kiss my already red cheeks. "…See you after school again?"

"…S-Sure… lets meet at my house, though."

"Have a good day, Naru-chan"

"Y-you too, Sasuke-kun." I get hit in the head with 4 textbooks at lunch, because you ditch your pimp duties and sit by me. Ah well… some things are worth physical pain. (Such as yesterday and that horrible erection.)

So, we meet at my house and make out again, but this time lying down on the couch. You should know that I had the urge to rip off your clothes… about 7 times. But I didn't. Maybe we'll work on that.


End file.
